varcanzogglefandomcom-20200215-history
Earth
GT slowly pulled himself up from the heap of rubble that was once the spacecraft. The others were all right, for they too were crawling out from the totaled junk. "Uhn..." Reena groaned. "My fur is a mess!" "It still looks good," said Spencer, stroking her a bit. "Nice and silky, just like before." "Thanks," Reena replied, forcing a smile. "That's nice of you to say, but I know it looks bad." She got on all fours and shook off the dust and grit. "Where are we?" asked Voltergeist. His electrical head turned as he looked around. "Earth," muttered GT, "but I'm not sure where on Earth." The group had landed in a city, but a city that was different from the ones on Varcanzoggle. It had large square building with dozenns of windows on each side, and some areas had houses instead of buildings. The rocket ship had crashed right in the middle of the street and, judging by how the road behind them was smashed and broken up, had plowed through it almost completely down the avenue. "Where would the Rehnch be?" asked Spencer. "I mean, would it be in a temple, or... lying on the ground somewhere? Did someone find it before we did?" "I don't think so," GT replied. "If someone else had found it, they might be using it for plans of their own. I hope they can't build their own robots with it." "No, don't you remember what we were told?" Voltergeist. "The Rehnch can only be used to deactivate robots. I don't think it can make them, too." "WATCH OUT!!" Mark yelled. A large car was barreling towards them. Before it hit the ruins of the rocket, it screeched to a stop. A man hopped out of the car. He was wearing a black suit and tie, and had a brown buzzcut. "What's this?" he asked. He sounded confused and annoyed at the same time. "Who are you five?" "Gah!" cried Spencer, throwing his hands up. "Don't shoot me! Take my wallet! It's in the left pocket!" "Um, hi..." GT started. "I'm GT, and these are my friends, Spencer, Voltergeist, Reena, and Mark." "What?" asked the man, raising an eyebrow. "Voltergeist? What kind of a name is that? And come to think of it..." he continued, pointing at Reena and Voltergeist, "you two don't look like normal people. What are you?" "I'm a racabat," said Reena, "and Voltergeist is an electrical ghost." "Yeah, sure. Sorry, kids, but Halloween isn't for two more months, so you can lose the fancy getup and move this junk out of the way. It's blocking the road for everyone. It could cause and accident." "Sorry, sir," said Spencer, "but this 'junk' is the remains of a rocket ship that we rode here. So we can't exactly 'move' it." "Oh, by the way, sir," said GT, "... Wait, what's your name?" "Garth." "Okay, Garth, do you know where the Rehnch is?" GT asked. "The wrench?" Garth asked. "What do you mean? There's no only one wrench. Lots of people have them." "Oh, no," gasped Reena. "There's more than one Rehnch?" "Are some of them decoys?" cried Voltergeist. "No, no, no, there's no 'decoys'," replied Garth. "Wait, how are you guys spelling 'wrench'?" "Do you have some paper?" asked GT. Garth pulled out a small notepad and pen from his left pocket. "Here you go." "Thanks, man," said GT. He wrote down on the paper "Rehnch" and showed Garth. "This isn't how you spell 'wrench'," said Garth, writing down on the paper "wrench". "Oh," said GT. "I'm sorry, I think we made a bit of a mistake." "You think?" Garth chuckled. "Do you know what a wrench looks like?" Spencer asked. "Can you draw it for us?" "Uh... okay...?" Garth sketched a picture of a wrench on the paper, tore it out of the pad, and handed it to Spencer. "Wow!" Spencer exclaimed. "This is what the wrench looks like? Thanks!" "You're welcome," said Garth. "Now please get this junk out of the road! I'm late for a meeting." ____________________________________________________________ "Well, that took a while," said Mark. "I'll say," GT replied. It was late afternoon. The five had spent the early part of it hauling the remains of their rocket ship out of the road, and leaving it in a forest. Now they were walking alongside the road, trying to find a wrench. And so far, they weren't having any luck. "This wrench is gonna be impossible to find," Spencer grumbled. "I'm sure someone has it," GT reassured him. "Let's look in there," said Mark, pointing to an alleyway. The five walked over to it and started looking. Reena jumped into a trashcan and began rummaging around. After a few minutes, GT spoke. "Did you find anything yet?" he asked. "Hold on," said Reena from within the trashcan. Her head popped out the top for the seventh time. "Nothing," she said, wiping a few beads of sweat from her brow. "Crap," Mark muttered. "I was really hoping we could find the wrench here." "Hold on a moment!" exclaimed Voltergeist. "The wrench is a tool, right?" "Right..." said Spencer. "So where would we find a tool?" said Voltergeist. "... in a toolbox?" "But where would the toolbox be?" Reena snapped her fingers. "Toolshed!" "My thought exactly!" grinned Voltergeist. "So all we have to do is look in a toolshed." "Hello?" said a voice. "Who said that?" wondered Mark. "Over there!" said Spencer. At the end of the alley, there was a girl, about 22, peering at them. She had long, flowing blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing an apron. "Who are you?" she asked. "What are you doing back here?" She sounded confused. "I'm GT," said GT. "We don't mean any harm. We were just looking for a wrench." "I'm Sophia," said the girl. "You won't find a wrench back there. But I heard you say to look in a toolshed?" "Yeah." "Well, I have a toolshed back at home," she said. "You can borrow a wrench there." "Does it look like this?" asked GT, showing her the drawing on his paper. Sophia laughed. "Yes, that's a wrench, all right." "Well, then," GT replied, "lead the way, by all means."